Earthquakes Have Names
by HyperShadow666
Summary: Uh... This is my first Titans fic. I need to know what rating you guys would give it.
1. Earthquakes have names

Hi! Uh... This is my first TT fic- Second overall (My other fic at the moment is Skies of Arcadia- The Black Continent) This is set after the episode 'Aftershock Part 2' There is no set amount of days/weeks/months after that episode. All there is, is that it is set after that episode... You may want to watch episodes 'Terra' (There may be a few episodes between 'Terra' and 'Aftershock' but I'm not sure...), 'Aftershock' and 'Aftershock part 2' before you read this.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, you probably wouldn't want to watch it anymore... Luckily for you- I don't.  
  
Teen Titans: Earthquakes Have Names  
  
No, Terra! Please... come back with us...  
  
Molten rock started to flow below them; temperatures were soaring making it hard for Beast Boy to think.  
  
I'm sorry BB... I have to stay... This is something I, alone have to do...  
  
She pulled him into one last tender embrace and time seemed to stop for them both, past mistakes were forgotten, all the pain and anger that had been dealt seemed to melt away with the rock around them, only to be replaced by sadness and despair as the moment ended. He noticed a solitary tear making its way down her cheek.  
  
As Terra moved away from him, looking downcast and dejected, the surrounding mess flooded back to them. Her eyes started to glow faintly as she commanded the rock beneath the changeling's feet to break off from hers, pulling him away from her.  
  
She seemed to be fading out of his reach, and slipping further into darkness as he drifted away from her.  
  
You were my best friend, BB... Goodbye...  
  
She had disappeared completely from his view, her words echoing throughout his mind for what had seemed like an eternity, until they were replaced by her terminal scream...  
  
Beast Boy awoke with a jolt. A cold sweat had engulfed his body. Tears had formed in his eyes, and he was breathing heavily. He then screamed her name, over and over into the night even when his voice grew hoarse and started to hurt, longing once again to hear her voice, to see her smile, to feel her embrace...  
  
He wept when he realized, that he would never again experience these things. It was Raven who, this time, came to the rescue- BB mildly irritated her, but even she did not like to see someone as depressed as this.  
  
She slid his door open a fraction and whispered to him 'You OK?'. The response she got was a hoarse whisper that saddened her momentarily, until she got a grip on her emotions.  
  
'S-Suh-Sorry I w-woke you, ruh-Raven...'  
  
A soft expression found its way onto the girl's features. 'It's OK... I couldn't sleep anyway...' she lied, not wanting to make matters worse. The pitiful figure in front of her was a shadow of his former, perky self. Gone was the laughing, smiling, comedian with a happy attitude- replaced with a sombre, depressed person who rarely spoke, smiled or even left his room. He had been like this since Terra- A girl who had been the object of his affection, perhaps to go as far as to say he loved her- had 'died' in what was seemingly the final battle against the Titans' main foe, Slade.  
  
Raven comforted him throughout the night- telling him that they could find a way to save her from her present condition. She had helped him fall into a dreamless sleep...  
  
The next morning, she awoke by BB's side- She must have been lulled to sleep by how peaceful he had looked last night...  
  
Raven had just reached the door, when a she heard a small voice emanating from behind her. 'Uh... Thanks for.... Um, last night...'  
  
She turned around, with a slight smile on her face. Beast Boy launched into a hug and they stood like that for a few moments. Whoa, were his hugs always this good? She thought NO! This is Beast Boy, I'm thinking about! I can't have these thoughts about- And all logical thought ended there because suddenly without either of them knowing- they had launched into a kiss. Outside the room, a lamp that had been enveloped in black energy suddenly exploded as Starfire walked by. The two Titans, taken aback by their actions stepped back. They had both gone an unnamed hue of red. 'I'm sorry...' they both muttered simultaneously. 'I didn't mean to...' Raven trailed off and suddenly fled the room...  
  
The two said nothing to each other for a long time after that, but ever since that moment, Beast Boy's depression seemed to fade... That is until one day...  
  
'Titans, trouble!'  
  
Robin had congregated them in the main room, and brought up the holomap of Jump City. Four locations had been highlighted on the map.  
  
'What is happening, friend Robin?' Starfire inquired. There had not been much trouble since the fall of Slade, so the Titans were getting less and less work.  
  
He got straight to the point and said 'Our old 'friends', Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload are on the loose again... I guess after we defeated Slade, they wanted to have a little fun of their own...' He pointed at one of the locations displayed on the map 'Star, you'll be taking Plasmus, he has been reported destroying valuable artifacts at the museum'. He turned to Cyborg and pointed at another location 'Cy, you'll be taking Overload down, he has been seen at the power plant. We think he will try and re-route the power supply to himself, which could end up making him invincible... I will be taking down Cinderblock myself... He was terrorizing the workers building that new housing block near the mall...'. Finally, he reached the fourth location. 'There seems to be another attacker going for the mall... Unfortunately we could not get any information on this attacker... They may be dangerous, so I'm sending both Raven and Beast Boy to take them down.'  
  
Robin briefed Raven and BB with slightly different orders. 'We want you to hold out against this attacker as long as possible... Just remember protect the mall and citizens until we arrive- We need to get an ID on this person. Once we are finished with Plasmus and the rest, we'll come to back you up, OK Raven?' The telepath crossed her arms 'Fine...'. He looked to Robin 'BB?'. Beast Boy looked slightly annoyed 'Yeah sure, whatever... Dude, can we just get going?!' Robin gave them the OK and the mission start as always with 'TITANS, GO!'  
  
BB and Raven had taken off from the roof. The changeling had transformed into a pterodactyl and was flying at high speed towards the mall, with Raven in close pursuit. As the pair got closer to the mall, a giant wall of rock suddenly pulled up in front of them. Raven managed to slow to a halt in time but BB carried on into the wall... He plummeted towards the ground, stunned. Raven dove after him, and tried to shake him out of it in mid-air. A deadly hail of rocks suddenly came flying towards them at high speed and Raven only just managed to deflect them with her black energy shield. A split-second later and they would truly know the meaning of the word 'perforated'. BB looked up out of his stupor to see a familiar blonde girl, standing on a levitating rock, eyes burning a bright yellow colour above them...  
  
'T-Terra...?' He whispered, half smiling, thinking it was a dream...  
  
So... There it is... uh... tell me if it's any good. Criticism that can help me make it better only please... Thanks to those who read it! HyperShadow 


	2. Disillusioned

Hi! Second chapter here! Uh... I dunno what else to say. Jonny: I'll finish my fic when I get SOAL again. Rino: Yeah some of them are pretty weird but I still read them. Thanks to both of you for your positive reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, you probably wouldn't want to watch it anymore... Luckily for you- I don't.  
  
Teen Titans: Earthquakes Have Names  
Disillusioned  
  
Beast Boy snapped out of his stupor and shouted up to the girl. 'Terra! What're you doing?! It's me Beast Boy... Remember?' But she didn't seem to hear him or didn't care. Numerous volleys of rocks were hurled at the distraught duo. Raven managed to dodge every rock. BB, who was clinging onto Raven for dear life, wasn't so lucky. Two of the incredibly sharp rocks had gone at high velocity into his leg. Raven, hearing his screams of pain, gently let him down on the nearest building. She tried her best to heal him, but her efforts were in vain. He would have to stay here so that he could heal. 'Alright BB, I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out...' He tried to stand up and just ended up making his pain worse. 'Ow... Hey c'mon Raven, you have to fly me up there. To talk to her...' He did the face... And this time she couldn't resist. 'Alright...'she sighed. Sure enough they flew up and managed to get to face height with Terra.  
  
He stared into her eyes sadly. Something's not right... I can't quite put my finger on it... he thought.  
  
'Terra... Why are you doing this?' he asked softly. No response. 'Terra?' he snapped his fingers a couple of times 'Hey... Terra? Hello?'. Her eyes flashed a searing red and she brought her fist into his stomach, causing him to keel over, she then broke his nose with a knee to the face. Suddenly she grabbed Raven, who had not been anticipating the attack and lost her grip on Beast Boy. Terra threw her though a window in the adjacent building.  
  
As he fell, an unwanted voice echoed through his mind. It was the voice of a psycho. The voice of someone he thought had died. Someone, whose very voice chilled Beast Boy to the bone.  
  
It was the voice of Slade.  
  
_I told you._ It said with its un-erring calmness. _She's mine now. Mine!_ This last word was spoken with all of Slade's usual calmness, yet there was something more behind this one. Something that had made it seem as if it had been screamed at full volume and amplified by 300 decibels. It shook Beast Boy- and he knew no more as he hit his head on something and passed out. Darkness engulfed his mind.  
  
When he awoke, he found himself to be in his bed at home...  
  
'Robin, he is awakening!' said a girl from somewhere near him. 'Uh... Star...?' he muttered as Robin made his way over to him. 'Hey, BB. How you feeling?' He opened his eyes, a bright light was shining in his face. 'Like a couple of million tonnes of concrete landed on me... Can someone move that light?'  
  
Raven reached out and moved it. He saw that she had suffered some minor cuts and bruising. 'Raven, are you OK?'. She shrugged 'Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle. It's you we're worried about...' This triggered memories of what had happened earlier. He sat bolt upright. 'Terra!! Is she OK?! Please, tell me she's OK!'  
  
Cyborg decided to answer this. 'I'm sorry BB... We couldn't stop her... We had to get you out of there... When we got there, she was gone...' Raven took over for him. 'She wasn't herself... I tried probing her mind- there was something seriously strange there... I could sense her normal mental signals but...' she trailed off.  
  
'But what?' Beast Boy asked getting more and more worried by the moment. Raven started again 'It was as if her control had been pushed aside by something else... something bigger...'  
  
'Slade...'  
  
The four Titans turned to BB, shocked to hear their old nemesis name mentioned again. The first to break the silence was Robin. 'BB, what exactly happened out there?'  
  
And he proceeded to tell them how he had tried to talk to Terra, how she didn't respond to him, how her attacks seemed focused on him, but most importantly how he heard Slade's voice echo throughout his mind until he hit the ground.  
  
'Raven, did you notice anything like this?' Robin ask walking over to her. 'Yes... But it wasn't Slade I heard...' she stopped and thought for a moment. 'It was Terra... She told me to take BB and run... I think Slade is, somehow, inside her mind...'  
  
'It was very strange... I looked back on her as we left... She was having strange spasms in midair... It looked like some kind of twisted gymnast act...' she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Beast Boy had a panic attack 'What?! Dude, we have to do something. Now!!' He tried to get up and winced at the pain in his right leg. 'Urgh...' he straightened out and started for the door, only to have his way blocked by Cyborg. 'Hey, c'mon. What's your deal?! I need to find her!' Cy only shook his head. 'Sorry man. You're in pretty bad shape... It would be better for you if you stayed here...'. 'Cyborg is right. We do not wish for you to inflict further damage on yourself... I know! I shall recite the Tameranian poem of good health for you! All 73,982 verses!' chirped Starfire. As she drew breath, Raven clamped her hand over Star's mouth. 'I'm sure he wants to hear it, Star, but now he needs to rest...' she said in her Starfire- friendly tones. 'But...' 'Not now, Star!' Raven said, firmer than last time.  
  
Star shrank into a corner dejectedly. 'Oh... Ok...'. BB took this distraction as an opportunity to sneak out, but Robin caught the back of his shirt. 'Where d'you think you're- Hey!' BB bolted, the shirt had ripped and he was limping as fast as he could down the hall. Unfortunately that wasn't quite fast enough.  
  
'Azarath Metrion Xynthos...'. Raven levitated him back to his bed and much to his, and everyone else's surprise she kissed him and asked him to stay where he was for his own safety.  
  
He managed to give her a small nod and remained speechless, much like everyone else... When they were sure he was asleep, the four Titans left...  
  
Later that evening, Star knocked on the door and asked if he was awake. 'I have made pudding of happiness for you. If you wish, I shall now recite the poem of good health...' No reply. She shifted the door open a bit. 'Beast Boy?'. Concerned, she opened the door fully, let out a gasp and dropped the pudding. The smash woke everyone up.  
  
BB's bed was empty and the window was open. 'Where could he have gone?' Star inquired. 'Perhaps the offer of your pudding was too much for him...' Raven muttered sarcastically, and at this, tears started to brim in Star's eyes. 'Raven! This isn't the time!' snapped Robin as he put his arm around Star's waist and tried to convince her that Raven was joking. 'I... I'm sorry...' said Raven 'I'm just not happy because... because Terra is coming back... I was just getting to know BB aswell...' She shrugged, half not believing what she had just said herself...  
  
'So, any ideas how to find him?' 


End file.
